The present disclosure relates to web page authoring. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of generating virtualized previews of a web page using rules to apply different page layouts and style sheet instructions to assist web page authors to identify situations or device classes that may need additional direction in creating aesthetic page layouts.
When an author creates content and files that can be used to create a web page, the formatting of the page content, including image size and text layout, may present the content/web page clearly or in a harmonious manner on some devices, but not on others. Further, the format and layout of the page content defined by markup languages, e.g., hypertext markup language (HTML) or Extensible Markup Language (XML), and style sheet files, e.g., cascading style sheet (CSS) files or extensible style sheet language transformations (XLST) files, may present the page content differently for various devices for example on large-screen and small-screen devices. Identifying page formats and device types for all the different devices may be difficult for web page authors.